


(I do it for you)

by clxude



Series: achromatic verse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Multi, Polyamory, Snow, just a good time all around, oh god i'm writing gen, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: The boys have a snow day; set one year after achromatic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueberrytobio (starqueen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starqueen/gifts).



> IT'S CUTE OKAY  
> also i hope you like this Daniela!!  
> edited by sarcasticspacenerd!!

_ “Kage - Tobio, it’s snowing.” _

 

Tobio cranes his neck to look out of his window. “It is.”

 

Kunimi doesn’t reply.

 

“Oh, you want me to come over.” He feels stupid and dense, but his colors flare brighter for a moment and he swallows down the negative emotion.

 

_ “Please? I’ll see if Yuutarou can come over, and it can be like that time we made the snowman in your backyard in second year.” _

 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll be there soon.”

 

…

 

They’re second years now, and for the most part, Tobio thinks they have their shit in order. 

 

They all talk and include each other and Tobio feels  _ loved,  _ but there’s still the inside jokes hanging around Akira and Yuutarou. They patiently explain each and every one, but he still doesn’t understand. He does his best to not become jealous and reclusive, but he still feels like he’s being shut out.

 

“What’s wrong?” Akira asks as they wait for Yuutarou. “You seem - distant.”

 

“I’m not -

 

“You always get like this,” he says. They’re sitting on the front porch, feet resting on the bottom stair, and he stares down the walkway and out to the street instead of looking at Tobio. “You always do, and I don’t know how to fix it or even help you or anything. I want us to be happy.”

 

“I am -  _ we  _ are.”

 

Akira glances at him once, eyebrows raised. “I talked to Hinata-kun yesterday - “

 

“How long have you been talking to him?”

 

“Since my soulmate had a breakdown over the summer and threw away all of his volleyball stuff and wouldn’t talk to me or Yuutarou.”

 

“I’m sorry. About that. I didn’t mean to - “ He, too, looks at the street. He can't see Yuutarou yet, and looking there is easier than at Akira’s face, pinched up and worried. “ - hurt you.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Akira laughs, resting his head against Tobio’s shoulder. “He told me about how despondent you geniuses can become. But he said that you seemed less -  _ gwah?  _ \- in practice this week. I wanted to make sure that you’re okay.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“He told me you would say that.” He grips Tobio’s hand, his gloved fingers tracing over the back of Tobio’s fingers. “You know I worry. I love you, Tobio. I want you to be okay.”

 

“I am.” He squeezes Akira’s hand. 

 

He doesn’t look convinced, but he stands, not letting go of Tobio. “Come on, Tobio. We should make tea for Yuutarou.”

 

…

 

They build three snowmen in the backyard. Akira kisses Yuutarou, nice and slow, once they’re done. Tobio feels uncomfortable at first, until Akira runs over the snowmen giggling and holding Yuutarou’s hat. Yuutarou looks confused until Akira jams the knit hat on the tallest snowman’s head.

 

“It’s you!” He grins at Yuutarou. “Do you like it?”

 

A few moments pass, and then, not even a millisecond apart, they both yell,  _ “Tobio, help me!” _

 

“Sure, I’ll help you, Akira.”

 

Yuutarou looks betrayed. 

 

“He makes good tea?” Tobio tries to reason, but he still looks hurt. And before he can react, Yuutarou is knocking him on his ass, shoving snow down his shirt and kissing him, burning him and freezing him, leaving him breathless. 

 

Akira falls on top of them, making them both grunt at the sudden weight. But he’s warm, with shaking hands and whispered words, and yeah - Tobio could stay here.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!! comment/leave kudos if you're into that!!  
> tumblr - violet-boy & mother-iwa-chan  
> i'm going back to school tomorrow but requests for this au or in general are still open!!


End file.
